


Surfacing

by kt_anansi (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Making Nightbloods, Possible way to kill josephine, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide (sorta), bellamy whump (sorta), its a drabble, necessary self-harm (to save others), possible season 6 ending, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Just a vague drabble- inspired by the last episode that aired- The Gospel of Josephine.





	Surfacing

_Clarke isn’t dead._  

Not really, it’s more like she’s buried so very deep within her own mind, yet she surfaces occasionally. She sees what Josephine is doing- the murder, drugging Bellamy, scheming in an effort to make more night bloods. Clarke can see it all.  

She sees it in between her fantasies about lazy mornings with either Lexa or Bellamy- by the way, if she gets out of this, she’ll never admit  _that_  to him. But then Josephine locks up Madi, Bellamy and her mother. The three people she loves most in the world- and she forces her mother to turn Bellamy into a night blood.  

Abby takes it slow, of course, she doesn’t want Bellamy or Madi to get killed and taken over. So, she bides her time.  

And then the eclipse starts again.  

“Don’t worry, we’re safe down here,” Josephine says, looking at Murphy, “with all the filters the pollen can’t get down here. So, we’ll just stay here.” 

“Whatever,” Murphy says, “I can’t go crazier anyway. I’ll get comfortable.”  

Josephine hisses at Abby to continue her work.  

And then it happens. Something in Josephine’s consciousness falters- Clarke sees a crack, and she takes the out. In one swift movement, she pulls the knife from the surgical tray and lines it up with her own neck, “Mom!” she yells. 

She’s holding the knife with her left hand- Abby sees her daughter for the first time since Josephine took residence in her body.  

“Mom! The chip, it’s in the back of my neck! You have to take it and destroy it.” Grabbing the keys out of Josephine’s pocket, she throws them to her mom, “You guys stay down here until the eclipse is over- make a plan. Do not stop fighting.”  

Pressing the knife to her own throat, Clarke begins to slit- that is until she hears a familiar voice. 

“Clarke! Stop!”  

She does as she’s told and turns to Bellamy, “I have to do this. I have to make sure they have one less vessel.”  

“No.”  

The man is chained to the wall, bleeding in various places. He’s battered and bruised, weak and shaky. Guilt rises in Clarke’s stomach-  _she did this. It’s all her fault, again._  

“Stop Clarke, I know what you’re thinking. It’s not your fault. It’s not,” he says with his eyes soft and expressive as ever, “Now that I know you are in there, we will save you- I promise.”  

Clarke pulls the knife away and nods. Faltering, she gasps- she can feel Josephine coming back.  

 _No, no, no._  Josephine will kill everyone.  

Without another thought, Clarke slices through the back of her neck and pulls Josephine out of her spine. As she does, her legs give out, and she can’t see out of one eye. With what little strength she has left, she bashes the consciousness into the stone ground- over and over and over again until everything goes black.  


End file.
